


How You See It

by verucasalt123



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, seriously cavity-inducing fluffiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 11:52:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1981959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verucasalt123/pseuds/verucasalt123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quiet morning with no one else around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How You See It

Derek was surprised to wake up alone in bed. Stiles usually slept later than he did, especially on the weekends they spent at the beach house. The pack had talked him into buying it last year, saying it would be a great place to get away from everything on their summer vacations when they returned to Beacon Hills from their scattered universities. 

It didn’t really take all that much persuading; Derek loved being near the ocean. Not _in_ it, necessarily, but close enough to smell the salt air and sit with his feet in the damp sand. 

This weekend, though, it was just the two of them. Sometimes Stiles came back to Beacon Hills just for a weekend, since his school was so close to home. Derek didn’t hear him in the bathroom or really anywhere in the house, but he was pretty sure he knew where to look. 

Just as he thought, Stiles was on the small porch facing the beach, wrapped in a blanket against the chilly morning air. He must have heard Derek coming, because he didn’t startle when Derek snuggled up next to him, trying to grab some of the blanket for himself. It was nice, how Stiles didn’t startle and flail anymore when Derek showed up next to him. Derek figured they’d been together long enough now that there was no surprise when he came up behind or beside Stiles silently. 

“Couldn’t sleep?” Derek asked quietly.

“Did for a while”, Stiles replied, “just woke up half an hour or so ago and figured I’d come out here for the view. Not that I wasn’t appreciating the view I had in bed”, he added, with a mischievous grin and a side-eyed leer. 

Some things never changed.

But that was all right. 

“Nice to be able to see the sunrise”, Derek said. He knew it wasn’t the same as being on the east coast and really seeing the sun come up over the horizon. It was still a pretty time of day. 

“You know, even if we were on the other side of the country, we wouldn’t really be seeing the sun _rise_. I mean, yeah, that’s what it looks like, but it’s the sun. It’s not really moving. I was out there once, when I was a kid, on a beach vacation in North Carolina.” Stiles was quiet for a minute, seeming to be lost in a memory, almost certainly one involving his mom. Derek didn’t say anything, though, because he knew Stiles wasn’t finished. He did that sometimes – stopped to turn something over in his mind before continuing his thought. “Anyway, yeah, if you’re up early enough, and you’re looking out over that horizon, it looks impossibly far away and the water’s just so still, you can almost see what’s really happening. The earth turning so the sun ends up in a place where you can start seeing it. It’s really cool”, he finished, snuggling in closer to Derek.

“We’ll go there sometime, what do you say? Take our own little trip, maybe when you have spring break? Then we can see the sunrise the right way around. Would you like that?”

Stiles gave him a bright grin, then a quiet laugh. “That’s a long time for you to be on a plane, babe.” And yeah, it was a point. Derek hated airplanes. 

“I’d do it for you, though. You know that”, Derek said. 

He waited for Stiles to call him sappy or a closet romantic or to threaten that he’d tell the whole pack Derek was totally whipped. 

Instead, Stiles just took his hand and said, “I know, Derek. I know you would.”


End file.
